Valley of the Damned
by omgsototallytaco
Summary: -Song-fic based on DragonForce's 'Valley of the Damned- Taking place during the final battle with the Dark Lord. The loser fell, eyes drifting closed, the victor stood eyes shooting venom at his nemisis.


Valley of the Damned

Run run, as fast as you can, cause beware this is a work by 'Rai-chan!

A short one-shot songfic during the final battle with Voldemort, based on the lyrics of DragonForce's song Valley of the Damned. Switching Harry-Draco PoV. Read and Enjoy.

Reviews gewd. Flames…. Well… It is very cold here right now…

Disclaimer: The HP universe, of course, belongs to J.K. Rowling and the lyrics are all DragonForce.

_On a cold dark winter night, hidden by the stormy light  
A battle rages for the right, for what will become  
In the valley of the damned, a warrior with sword in hand  
Travels fast across the land, for freedom he rides_

Harry leaned against a tree, panting and squinting out through the pouring rain. He couldn't see more than two feet in front of his nose. He could hear the battle raging not to far away; he shuddered knowing people were dying in a futile battle against good and evil. Neither side would stay the victor for long, but at the moment evil was winning. The members of the Order were dropping three to one against the Death Eaters. He just hoped they could hold on a little longer for reinforcements.

He was running as fast as he could against the wind he had to find the battlegrounds. He had been separated from everyone when the mass portkey had malfunctioned, sending only half of its group where they were supposed to go. The howling winds were impairing his hearing to the point of not even being able to hear his own thoughts. His hearing rushed back as a thunderclap shook the ground and his eardrums. A lightning bolt illuminated the sky and he could have sworn he saw a silhouette of a man thrown across the ground.

_And the sign from the master on high  
He screams aloud and across hear the cry  
For the kingdom of fire and ice  
And the power to be alive_

Draco hissed in pain as he forced himself up from the ground. The storm had grown so strong that he could no longer hear or see anyone other than the flashes of spell light. The world was silent for a moment and he heard someone yelling orders although he could not make out what was being said. He knew his side was winning now, but the scores had been flip-flopping all night. The man was shouting again, Draco couldn't even tell who it was anymore.

He winced in pain as his body was brutally pushed back to the ground by something _much_ bigger and _much_ heavier than the lithe boy. The presence wasn't moving from on top of him and he thought he could feel a rib splintering into a lung. The weight was gone suddenly, as if it had never been there, and once again Draco pulled himself from the quick-sand-like mud.

_Be strong ride on, carry on through the war  
Come along carry on, living for ever more_

He was going to make it; nothing would stop him from reaching that ultimate goal. He had never not-gotten something he wanted and he _damn_ sure wasn't going to start now.

_On the wings of death, by the hands of doom  
By the darkest light, from the darkest moon  
Crossing silent seas, over mountains high  
For we stand as one tonight_

'Draco! Are you all right?' a voice called out while what he assumed the arm the voice belonged to grabbed him and pulled him up. Draco grunted in pain, he was almost one hundred percent sure of a broken rib or three. He tried to nod, really he did, but his head had other plans, like lolling off to one side uselessly. So, he grunted an affirmative instead.

'Yes, I am fine.' Draco sounded as if he were trying to convince himself more than the other person.

'Bull shit, Draco, you can hardly stand.'

'Then why did you even bother asking, Potter?'

Harry gave no answer just picked up Draco and deposited him onto the thestral he had spotted Draco from. He climbed on infront instructing his passenger to hold on. He nudged the threstrals sides urging it forward into a run before taking off into the skies, where the rain has substantially subsided… For now.

_On the black wind forever we ride on together  
Destroying your evil with freedom our guide  
When the master will call us  
He'll stand high before us  
Our hearts filled with splendour  
Our swords will shine over the light_

After a few short moments of flying, the pair heard the shouts of pain and triumph, and saw the flashes of purple, blue, red, and the worst one… Green. Harry kicked the threstral into a nose-dive, plummeting towards the battle. The threstral hit the soft ground hard, jarring both young men from its back before disappearing into the gale. They both drew their wands taking the fights as they came, cutting down enemy after enemy. The fighting was picking up on their side again, and the numbers were dwindling they just might win, just maybe.

_In the valley of the damned  
Days breaks with golden strand  
Over pastures green it glows  
To where night returns_

The sun was just rising, the rain stopping. Harry's body was fatigued to the breaking point protesting his constant movements. He was staring at the ground trying to get a second—more like fifth or sixth

-- wind, when a pair of feet came into view, he slowly raised his head, eyes widening at his final challenger. The "Supreme" Lord Voldemort his slimy self. Harry glared for all he was worth at the cause of his suffering and hatred. He aimed his wand, eleven inches, cedar, unicorn tail hair, and a secondary wand, as his normal wand would do no good against its brother.

_In the shadows faces appear  
Warriors wearing full metal gear  
Join together one and all before the glorious light  
Rise up, gather round, come and hear what is said  
Use your senses open your mind don't you ever forget_

Spells, hexes, and curses were passes viciously between the two for what seemed like hours. Blow after blow reigned between them, hatred making sparks violently of its own. The final blow struck its victim in the heart, felling him quickly. The defeated fell; the victor stood proud staring, hatred pouring from his body.

_On the wings of life, by the hands of hope  
By the brightest light from the brightest sun  
Crossing silent seas over mountains high  
To the valley of the damned!_

The sun had fully risen, illuminating the mass field of fell warriors. The ratio of people laid out, glassy eyes starting death in the face to the ones still clinging to their life was pitiful to the point of being sad. The battle was over; the victor climbed onto a rock to surveillance the field. He had won; it was still unbelievable the pure sadistic joy that he had felt when his nemesis fell had been sweet. He was now able to live a free life. Nothing to stop him.

_On the black wind forever we ride on together...  
_

On the field, grey eyes were unmistakable, as was the red stained blonde hair; Draco's glassy eyes stared out into nothingness, the life forcibly ripped from his fighting body.

Not so far away, the sun reflected off of a lens from an unmistakable pair of glasses behind which green eyes slid into focus, anger washing out in waves of rage from his body, he was not done yet, Voldemort only thought he had won. Harry tried to pull himself up, but his body protested, finally giving out under the extreme stress. Maybe after a short nap, he would get up and strike while his victim had his guard down. But first, that short nap. Emerald eyes slowly drifted closed.

_On the black wind forever we ride on together...  
_

A/N: Oh god….That hurt….My hands are so tired… One sitting with this song on loop  
To hear the song played go here, it's free I promise: http:www. dragonforce .com/ soundmp3 .html take out the spaces it's the last one down, Valley of the Damned.


End file.
